


Feelings

by xfayfay72x



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk confessions, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Sombramaker, Spiderbyte, kinda sorta??? i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfayfay72x/pseuds/xfayfay72x
Summary: A late night meeting with with Sombra makes Widowmaker suddenly feel...something.





	Feelings

Sombra, the newbie hacker, had sent Widowmaker an encrypted message to meet her in her room that night for some sort of celebration. She wasn't quite sure what that even meant, but she agreed nonetheless. It was late when Widow finally sneaked out of her room. It was highly frowned upon to leave your personal quarters after midnight. But she went anyways, interested by Talon’s latest addition to the team. 

She hadn't personally seen Sombra in action, but she had been interested from the start. Talon had been lacking high quality hackers and Sombra was just that; a high quality hacker. She could do damn near anything. She had proved herself by live feeding Widowmaker information about that Mondatta assassination. She informed Widow exactly where he was at what time, where guards were stationed at, and most importantly where Tracer was coming from. 

To put it shortly, Widowmaker was intrigued by Sombra. People didn't just join Talon. You came here for a reason. Whether that reason was threats, brainwashing, or an addiction to power, you came for a reason. Sombra’s motive was unclear, and Widow didn't enjoy being left in the dark. They're had to be a reason. 

And so she went, slipping down the hallway to Sombra's door a knocking, just once. There was slight shuffling behind the door before it opened. Widowmaker was greeted with a big grin, Sombra’s usual. “Hello, my favorite spider.” She said, leaning against the door frame. 

Widow rolled her eyes, “Are you going to let me in or not?” She huffed. 

Sombra smirked. “Why, scared of some Talon operatives?” 

Images of white rooms flashed in Widowmaker’s vision. Flashes of a knife, and blood, and a gravestone. She sucked in a breath before narrowing her eyes at Sombra. “I don't get scared.” She hissed. 

Sombra shrugged, finally stepping out of the way. Widow walked in, surprised by what she saw. Sombra’s room was quite nice, much nicer than hers. There was an area in the corner with nothing but computers and other technology, a small kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom. Widow didn't have all the impressive technology she did, but then again, did she really need it?

“Impressed?” Sombra asked, smirking. She always seemed to be smirking, it made Widow’s stomachs twist uncomfortably beneath her. 

“Whatever gets this over with faster.” Widowmaker said. Sombra grinned and gestured to the table with some food laid out if the both of them. 

“A classic Mexican dish my mother used to make for me.” Sombra said, taking a bite. 

Widow looked at the food a moment before taking a bite. She was surprised at how good it was. It was spicy, but not too bad, and it was delicious. She took another bite, savoring it, before scarfing down the rest of it. “Damn, you are that fast!” Sombra said, mouth full. 

Widowmaker glared at her. “Don't talk with your mouth open.” She scolded.

Sombra's shrugged, finishing up. “Well, I thought that'd take longer, spider girl. Want to spend the night with your favorite hacker?” She asked, already pouring Widow a drink. 

She sighed. “Mon deiu, sure,” Widow agreed, taking the drink she was poured. It was something alcoholic, but exactly what, Widowmaker didn't know. But she drank it anyways. She was long past caring about consequences. 

Sombra grinned as she took a drink. “So tell me, spider girl, what's your story?” Sombra asked. 

“Stop calling me that. I'm not a spider.” Widowmaker spat. 

Sombra shrugged. “You still didn't answer my question.” 

“I don't have to.” Widow shot back. 

Sombra shrugged again. “Alright.” She said, taking another drink. She just simply accepted Widow wasn't willing to talk. It kind of shocked her, actually. Sombra wasn't one to give up, so why? 

“Answer me this, hacker girl. Why am I here?” Widow asked. 

Sombra smirked. “Well you see, Widow, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much—” 

“Va te faire foutre. I meant why am I here, in this room?” Widow glared. 

“Ah, that's what you meant. See, I knew that,” Sombra began, “you're here because if i'm going to risk my life for you, I'd like to know it's in good hands, amiga.” 

Widow half nodded. Sure that might be a reason, but not the real reason. She knew better than that. 

Sombra picked up. “And because you intrigue me, spider girl.” Sombra said, with a slight smirk. Widow almost thought she winked, but she was sure she'd imagined it. Widow glanced down at herself, noting the clingy, tight, exposing outfit of hers, flushing slightly when she noticed Sombra in simple hoodie and jeans. She suddenly felt overdressed, though she technically had less on.

Widow smirked. She could tell Sombra was tipsy, had been drinking before she even came. Sombra's mind was already slipping, away with the clever words and back with the unstoppable truth. “How do I intrigue you, Sombra?” She asked. She let her name roll of her tongue, just this once. 

“Well, your skin is blue. Your heart almost never beats. You're absolutely dead inside. Lots of reasons, Amalie.” Sombra said, smirking. 

Widowmaker glared at her, serious than before. “Don't call me that. How do you even know about that.” She hissed. 

Sombra shrugged. “I hack. That's what I do.” 

The night continued on with some pleasant talking. Widow learned more about Sombra, mostly just how snarky she could truly be. Sombra learned a few fragments of Widow, no, Amelie's past, before she shut down again, retreating to Widowmaker. 

It was half past 3am when Widow finally stood up from the kitchen table. “I've had fun, but I should really go.” Widowmaker said, standing up to leave. In all honesty, she did have fun. She enjoyed Sombra's company. Anything was better than the crippling loneliness, but Sombra actually managed to make her smile.

“Wait, spider girl,” Sombra slurred. She was much more drunk than before. She was starting to talk funny and couldn't quite walk right. 

Widowmaker put her cold hand on the door knob. “Yes?” She asked, turning back to her. 

Sombra grinned; a lopsided and drunk grin before kissing Widowmaker. 

It was far from romantic. Sombra had to get on get on her tippy-toes just to reach Widow. And when she did, she mostly just sloppily smashed her lips on Widow’s before pulling away. She grinned at her, while Widow started back in shock. “Same time next week?” Sombra asked. 

“S-sure!” Widowmaker stuttered out. She quickly opened the door and slammed it behind her. 

She cringed and sank down to the floor. What was she even doing. She shouldn't be hanging out with Sombra this late at night. 

Suddenly a dark figured rounded the corner. Oh no, Widowmaker thought, i'm in trouble. 

“What are you doing up?” A familiar voice asked. Widow suddenly looked up. It was Reaper. 

She stood up, straightening her back. “I could ask you the same question.” She shot back. 

He ignored her. “What are you doing outside Sombra's door?” He asked, suddenly curious. 

“None of your business.” Widowmaker spat. 

Reaper looked her up and down. “Alright, Widow.” He said, turning into a black fog and floating away. Widowmaker shook her head. She needed to get it together. She sneaked around a few hallways until she returned to her room. 

She collapsed onto her bed, head swimming with thoughts. Why had Sombra done that to her? Was this her plan all along? And, most importantly, why did Widowmaker like it? Although she wanted to logically think out these questions, there simply weren't answers at the moment, and even if there were sleep would've overtaken her already. 

 

Widowmaker was due in for a checkup with her mission leader. It was a women whom name Widow didn't know. She checked up on Widowmaker once a month to make sure her “Alternative Persuasion” was going perfectly. Widowmaker was never this nervous. In fact, she was never this anything and that terrified her. 

She sat down in the chair, while the woman injected her with something. No questioned were asked. Widowmaker just looked forward, emotionless, at the sterile white room. It smelled strongly of bleach and the bright hospital-like lights burned Widowmakers eyes. Still, she showed nothing. 

The doctor was looking on a screen, typing things, and occasionally looking back at Widowmaker. “Hmpf.” She said. 

Widowmaker glanced at her before looking back at the wall. People have died in this room, she thought suddenly. I could be next. They could say it was an accident, they could– 

“Well, Widowmaker, your results are great. The AP Medicine has been working wonderfully. Thank you for the checkup.” The woman said with a fake smile. Widowmaker nodded and left the room.

That was the same thing she had said everything, but something was different. Widow could tell. She walked nervously through that hallways, feeling like she was being watched. 

She took a sharp right, and headed towards the sniper range. She picked up herself sniper and headed off through the course, hitting all her targets perfectly. 

“One shot, one kill?” Sombra asked, from behind her. Widow could practically her the smirk on her face. 

She turned around. “What are you doing here?” Widow hissed. The target, a robot, shot at her, the bullet springing off her armor. She spinned around and shot the target in the head, killing it almost instantly. 

The course ended and she walked over to where Sombra was sitting on the bench. She clapped for Widowmaker. She gave her a phony smile, before going back to her emotionless expression. “Where is everyone?” Widowmaker asked. 

Sombra shrugged. “I wanted to talk.” Widow glared at her. “Okay, so maybe I hacked the system and sent out a message saying the sniper range was up for repairs today, is that such a crime?” 

Widowmaker rolled her eyes. “All for me, i'm flattered. But you could get in serious trouble, you're aware of that, right?” She asked. 

Sombra shrugged. “Yeah, sure.” She said. She wanted to say more, Widow could tell, but she shut her mouth. 

“Why are you even here? You're not a sniper.” Widow asked. 

“I told you I came to talk.” Sombra repeated. 

“About what?” Widowmaker asked, suddenly interested.

“About last night.” Sombra said, nonchalantly. 

“What the hell even was that?” Widowmaker asked, flushing. She hoped Sombra wouldn't notice. 

She did. “It seems the spider girl enjoyed my kiss.” Sombra said, smirking. 

Widowmaker only blushed more. “Why did you kiss me?” She hissed. 

Sombra shrugged. She took a step closer to Widowmaker, pushing her back into the wall. She narrowed her eyes at Sombra. “Why’d you enjoy it?” Sombra asked in a low voice. 

Suddenly Widowmaker was very aware of the closeness of Sombra. Their bodies were practically pushed together. Widowmaker could faintly feel her body heat radiating off her. She felt everything and nothing at all. 

Widowmaker kissed her. She didn't know why, but it felt right. She could feel her human emotions awakening and strengthening when her lips met Sombra’s. 

And Sombra didn't decline. In an instant, her hands were around Widows neck and body, holding her close, as if she'd disappear if Sombra let go. 

Sombra pulled back after a moment, out of breath. When she did finally catch her breath she gave Widowmaker a smirk. She flushed and rolled her eyes. 

Sombra smirked. Widowmaker was just another code to crack.


End file.
